Far Away,but Close At Heart
by kaida-luvs-gaara
Summary: Gaara loves Hinata with all his heart,but when his job as future kazekage,makes him go to college in America,will there love be able to withstand it?I suck at summeries,please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

**Far Away, but Close At Heart**

He could feel her fast beating heart against his chest, and her sobs shaking their bodies. "You don't have to leave Gaara! You have a choice!" she cried.

He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. He never thought he could feel so strongly, about anyone .ever .yet; here was a person who basically made his life worth living. It killed him to be leaving her life like this. He hated himself, and knew he would never be able to forgive himself .worse, would she be able to?

He silently shook his head. She knew as well as he, that he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to become the kazekage, it was essential that he gain some diplomacy, and in doing so, he would have to attend college in America while Hinata stayed in Japan, at the Sand University. His bags were packed, and his flight was set for a half hour later. His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her there alone, and he wasn't positive he would actually be able to leave her, when the flight was set to leave. Being kazekage was very important to him, but his Hinata-chan was more important .surely, he would have to stay, but he knew his duties, and he couldn't let his people down. They were counting on him to restore the sand village to its former glory, and that's what he aimed to do.

Knowing that there was no way she would be able to persuade him to stay; she broke down, and began sobbing louder than before. Every eye in the terminal was on them. at this point, even he was crying a bit. Even though they had phones, it would cost them a fortune to call each other, and with Hinata's tiny salary, there was no way she could afford it. The only contact would be during the holidays, when he would fly home and visit. It was about time to go, so he tried, best as he could, to wipe away Hinata's tears, and tell her they would see each other soon. Then he kissed her lips, and left. His heart aching all the while.

As he boarded his plane and took his seat ,thoughts flooded his mind.What if Hinata found someone else?what if he couldn't stay loyal?would there relationship be able to with-stand this?With all of these thoughts,he realized he could leave her.he unbuckled his seat beltand jumped out of the seat.As he began to walk down the aisle,he saw the door close and heard the to-friendly-voice of the flight attendat stating that it was time to take-off,and to please buckle there seat-belts.He ran to the door,only to find it locked.suddenly,a flight attendant was by his side.

"Can i help you sir?You should be in your seat.The plane is taking off now."She spoke slowly,as if gaara had mental issues.

"No ma'am.everything is fine.I suppose i'll go back then,"he walked slowly back to his seat,and again,every eye was on him.

god,why did i have to be the future kazekage?he thought.

so?what'd ya think?plz reveiw!


	2. doubts and a decision

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! **

**Far Away, but Close At Heart**

He could feel her fast beating heart against his chest, and her sobs shaking their bodies. "You don't have to leave Gaara! You have a choice!" she cried.

He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. He never thought he could feel so strongly, about anyone .ever .yet; here was a person who basically made his life worth living. It killed him to be leaving her life like this. He hated himself, and knew he would never be able to forgive himself .worse, would she be able to?

He silently shook his head. She knew as well as he, that he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to become the kazekage, it was essential that he gain some diplomacy, and in doing so, he would have to attend college in America while Hinata stayed in Japan, at the Sand University. His bags were packed, and his flight was set for a half hour later. His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her there alone, and he wasn't positive he would actually be able to leave her, when the flight was set to leave. Being kazekage was very important to him, but his Hinata-chan was more important .surely, he would have to stay, but he knew his duties, and he couldn't let his people down. They were counting on him to restore the sand village to its former glory, and that's what he aimed to do.

Knowing that there was no way she would be able to persuade him to stay; she broke down, and began sobbing louder than before. Every eye in the terminal was on them. at this point, even he was crying a bit. Even though they had phones, it would cost them a fortune to call each other, and with Hinata's tiny salary, there was no way she could afford it. The only contact would be during the holidays, when he would fly home and visit. It was about time to go, so he tried, best as he could, to wipe away Hinata's tears, and tell her they would see each other soon. Then he kissed her lips, and left. His heart aching all the while.

As he boarded his plane and took his seat ,thoughts flooded his mind.What if Hinata found someone else?what if he couldn't stay loyal?would there relationship be able to with-stand this?With all of these thoughts,he realized he could leave her.he unbuckled his seat beltand jumped out of the seat.As he began to walk down the aisle,he saw the door close and heard the to-friendly-voice of the flight attendat stating that it was time to take-off,and to please buckle there seat-belts.He ran to the door,only to find it locked.suddenly,a flight attendant was by his side.

"Can i help you sir?You should be in your seat.The plane is taking off now."She spoke slowly,as if gaara had mental issues.

"No ma'am.everything is fine.I suppose i'll go back then,"he walked slowly back to his seat,and again,every eye was on him.

God,why did i have to be the future kazekage?he thought.He wasn't sure he could live until christmas at this rate.

The plane had finally landed and all of Gaara's limbs were sore.He climbed out of the plane,and went to grab his luggage.When he had it all,he went to go find his chuaffer.He looked around and saw to teens pushing and laughing at each other,holding a sign that read,"Gaara"

They stopped goofing off and looked up to see him walking towards them.

"Hi,"he said."my name is Gaara.What are your names?"

The boys looked at each other.This guy was a wreck!He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and had been crying.

"I'm Sam"said the first.He was tall,and blonde,with emerald green eyes."This is my friend, Josh."Josh was shorter and had brown hair.His eyes were a light blue.

Gaara nodded and cleared his throat."So,um...Where is this wonderful school i've heard so much about?"the boys looked shocked,then realized he was being sarcastic.They grinned and replied,"It's not far,only a fifteen minutes drive from here.Are you ready to go?"

Gaara laughed."Nope,but i have no choice do I?"

Josh and Sam laughed too,they were beggining to like this guy.then they lead the way to the car.

"Next stop,LSU!"

so?what'd ya think?plz reveiw!


	3. SchoolGrrr

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! **

**Far Away, but Close At Heart**

As the car turned into the parking lot,he got his first glimpse of his future home,and felt a wave of saddness._future home._no,his home was in japan,with Hinata-chan.He refused to accept this place as his home.

"So were you planning on getting out anytime soon?"asked Josh.

Gaara blinked.He'd zoned out and completely forgotten the other two.He nodded and opened the door.As he stepped out into the sun,he felt slightly dizzy.Aside from getting from the plane to the car,he'd been sitting for around three days.He looked up.Man,that sun was hot!

"C'mon Gaara,we'll show you around campus.Who knows,we may even be able to get you a girl!"the boys grinned and nudged him in the ribs,but all the got in reply was a grimace.

"Yea,sure.Great."he walked a little ahead of the other two,aware of them staring at him.

_Did he just turn down a possible date?Oh man,is he gay?_

_Poor guy.He must have a girl back home he had to leave._

The two friends were as diffrent as can be,yet Gaara suspected he would grow to like them.

All the sudden,a noise like thunder stopped them in their tracks.Sam and Josh looked at Gaara.

"What!Airplane food is gross,and i didn't eat breakfast before my flight,so i haven't eaten in three days!You'd be hungry too!"

All three laughed,and Sam suggested they go out to eat,to celebrate Gaara's first day in America.At this point,Gaara knerw he was going to like them!

After they got home from Chimes,the boys showed Gaara his dorm,which,ended up being next door to Sam and Josh's.

With a full stomache,and heavy eyes,the boys bidd each other good-night and drifted to sleep in their beds.

Gaara awoke the next day a little confused.Where was he?How come he wasn't in his own bed at home in Japan?It took a moment for him to remeber,and upon remembering he let out a groan.How could he have left Hinata?!

A few minutes later,his new buddies walked into his room,as he walked out of the bathroom.He was in nothing but a towel,because he had just taken a shower.He looked at them,looked at the towel,laughed and grabbed some clothes from the drawer.

"Would you mind leaving?I'd like to get dressed now."

The friends walked out of Gaara's room laughing their heads off.

When he was through getting dressed,he decided it was breakfast time,unfortunately,upon entering the caffateria,he saw they were serving dinner.

_wow,America and Japan sure are on diffrent time zones!_

They were serving hamburgers with potatoe chips,so Gaara got in line,grabbed a tray,payed for his food,and sat down to eat.He had taken two bites when he looked up to see a young woman,around Gaara's age,but not over,walking directly toward him.She was extremely pretty and when she plopped herself in the chair next to his and introduced herself,Gaara practicly choked.Her name was Kaida Jones.She herself was a fairly new student,and thought she could show Gaara around,since she new what the new kid feeling was like too.He told her he had some friends helping him with that but appreciated the gesture.

Later in his dorm,he described his lunch meeting with kaida.

Josh of course wolf-whistled at the description of her,and playfully punched his shoulder."Check you out!first day and the chicks are already linin up to meet ya!"

Gaara frowned.No,it was nothing like that,she wanted to show him around,not get together,besides he could never hurt Hinata like that...but she would never find out anyways would she?

NO!no no no!He mentally slapped himself._Bad Gaara!_

He told the boys he was sleepy,and when they left,he decided he needed a nap worse than he thought.As he drifted into unconsiusness,he had a mental picture of he and Kaida kissing.

_Oh shit!_

This time,Josh and Sam had to wake him up,to join them.

"Hey Gaara!Wakey-wakey!C'mon sleeping beauty!first day of classes!"

_Woa!I cant have been asleep that long!HOW is it morning?!_

He groggly wiggled out from under the covers.

"Do i have to?"he asked,like an innocent child on the first day of school,which,aside from the _innocent child _part,he was.

The boys laughed."Yea,ya do.Now c'mon lazy!"Josh,being the goofy athletic one,lifted Gaara from his nice soft bed,and dropped him on the cold hard floor.

"Alright!Fine,i'll go!!but I won't like it..."

so?watcha think?read the next chap to see how school was!! Reveiw!!!


	4. first day of school

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! **

**Far Away, but Close At Heart**

Walking toward his first class,art major,he noticed something,there were **a lot ** of people in this school!He breifly wondered how many people must be in this state,but quickly decided against it,because he was getting a headache and classes hadn't started yet.He arrived a few minutes early for class,and was left with nothing to do,so he pulled out his scetch pad and drew.W_ell hey,it's art class is it not?_He hadn't noticed however that as his drawing grew more detailed,so did the forming crowd around his desk.he didn't realize them,until he drew his last detail in,and heard a few gasps.He looked around,utterly emmbarrassed._Great,now they'll think i'm weird or something._Fortunately for Gaara,it was the _or something_ catagory they chose.

"What?Is it really that bad?"he asked.

The class erupted in laughter and Gaara wanted to die.He never particularly enjoyed attention,especially not by a crowd this big,and since he thought they were laughing at him,he got a little scared.

Finally,a little scrawny boy in all black popped out of the throng.

"Dude,you're amazing!I've never seen anything so..._good!"_

Now Gaara was a deep shade of crimson.He'd never recieved such praise in his life!Especially over a drawing,not too diffrent from anything else he'd ever drawn.

"Do you really think it's that good?"he asked hesitantly.

Again,laughter boomed through the room,accompanied by numerouse "_of course" _'s.

_okay,maybe it won't be so bad here!_

While walking to his next class,he heard someone whispering excitedly.

"Oh man!i can't wait!I haven't seen Emily in ages!I'm so glad she can come next week!"

"What,again,is she coming for?"

"You don't remember?We're having a party this year,and we're allowed to bring one guest as our date!It'll be like senior prom all over again!"

Gaara stopped._Party?Date?This weekend?!_

Perfect!Now he'd be able to see Hinata-chan again!He remembered that he had brought more than enough money,in case there was an emergency,and he would need to go back home,so if he sent it to Hinata-chan,she could come and be his date!!

He practically skipped to his next class,he was so happy.

* * *

The remainder of his classes were actually pretty cool.He had awsome teachers,and all of which seemed to enjoy having a foreign student in their class.He even had a few classes with Josh and Sam,and nearly all of them with _Kaida.What am I doing?_he thought.Hinata will be coming soon,and I'm worried about some classmate of mine?_but she is a very hot classmate...NO!_he couldn't understand!He loved Hinata,and he knew with his soul there was no other out there for him.Even if there was,it wouldn't,couldn't be Kaida Jones!She was an American,and had control over ever male students thoughts in the school,he was sure.Why on Earth would she be intrested in Gaara?_Because I'm available.Wait...WHAT?!What did i just think?!_

At this point,Gaara was scared.

so?!so?!?! Reveiw!!!


End file.
